Forbidden Fruit
by SEBBY 4 VICTORIA
Summary: How can Ciel confess his love to Sebastian...? He is a mere human after all.. But Secretly Sebastian feels the same way. How will the two deal with these pressures along with the Midford families preparations for the wedding, the secret intruder.. and much more. What kind of past in Sebastian trying *SO* desperately to hide from Ciel?
1. Chapter 1

Forward:  
Ciel: His immense beauty eluded me. I never thought such a beauty could exist in this world... especially after the death of my beloved parents. Not a soul in this world (including that of Sebastian's) had known the truth of the tragedy that happened on August 13th of 1874. The day my mother, father, and their unborn child- my brother- …died.

Sebastian: How was it possible that a demon had the ability to fall in love…? With a mere human nonetheless? Sure I had preconceived ideas about love, or so I thought. Then on that fateful day all those years ago, I was to form a contract with my young lord, Ciel Phantomhive. I had no intent of ever developing feelings for anybody- especially one with a soul so perfect- pondering endlessly about my true feelings; I'd made up my mind. Ciel Phantomhive had given me the purpose I have oh, _so_desperately been searching for my entire life. I couldn't deny the truth any longer.

Sebastian undressed me out of my day attire, and dressed me into my night gown, preparing me for my sleep. As soon as Sebastian left, he was distraught to the point of crying..

_I love Sebastian so much…_

But how was he supposed to tell him this? There were so many obstacles standing in their way. It was impossible for him to ever know the truth.. He was in fact, the prideful Earl, and Sebastian could never see him as anything more than that. Apart from that, he was to wed Elizabeth in mere months.

With everything that was going on he couldn't afford to drop his little act just yet, but Ciel wasn't the only one who was hiding behind a wall of sheer stupidity. Once Sebastian had finished all of his household chores, he couldn't help but think of the way the young master made him feel. He was in love with his Bocchan, but if Ciel didn't want Sebastian to know his true feelings…well, then why I should I tell him how I truly feel?

Sebastian thought of all the ways he could tell his young lord of his true feelings, but there was no time for such things. Everything was happening to quickly; especially the wedding Sebastian had to prepare for. It was too much for Sebastian to handle. He had to get rid of this stress somehow…

-  
Just as Ciel was about to fall asleep, he felt somebody's presence above him. As much as he wanted it to be Sebastian, he knew it couldn't be. So, who _was_ this intruder? As I continued to pretend I was asleep I felt his hand move slowly across my face….Next thing I knew, my clothes were roughly being ripped off. Piece, by piece. It was too dark for anybody to see anything. I didn't know how to react. How could Sebastian let an intruder get so far into the manor without noticing?

_Sebastian! Save me _now! _That is an order!  
_  
But Sebastian didn't appear… what could this mean?  
Everything slowed down. The sound, the tension… it was all fading away.  
-Just as I gained consciousness I faintly caught a glimpse of Sebastian, but it was to cloudy for me to get a grip on what was actually happening. It seems however Sebastian had arrived too late. The intruder was in fact, gone.

"Sebastian... Sebastian... I can't... I can't brea- breathe!"

Sebastian didn't react to it… nevertheless he was enjoying the fact that his Master was nude.  
Sebastian then loosened his grip on the boy, and they both let out a sigh of relief.

_Who could have gotten as far to my master without my noticing.. What if I hadn't gotten here sooner and my lord was hurt..? even killed.. I don't think I could have lived on…_  
"Young Master, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked with true worry in his eyes.

*SLAP*

"What the hell are you doing, Sebastian!? Go after him!"  
"He's gone... that was no ordinary intruder, Ciel.

The only person who could have broken in, without my noticing… and gotten as far as they did was…was…  
"Who DAMMIT TELL ME NOW"

Just then Elizabeth, stammered through the door with a look of total confusion on her face.  
She demanded to know exactly what had happened and ordered Sebastian to come with her. After all, the soon-to-be wife of the Phantomhive Earl couldn't be left unprotected. Even though Sebastian assured her he had scared the culprit off.  
Lizzie first suggested that her and the young lord share a bed for the night so they could both be protected, but that was simply out of the question, but Lizzie was the persistent one. Lizzie insisted on being guarded until further notice.  
With that, Sebastian and Ciel exchanged glares… and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHATPER 2

Claude: I had once known a love so true, so true that it still gives me goose-bumps to this day… but that was a long, long time ago. Demons aren't supposed to love. That's one of the main things that separate us demons… from the humans whose souls we devour.

I have not known a love like that.. since all those years ago. Now I live by one simple principal. Never fall in love. I knew the best way to avoid getting hurt was to seclude my emotions in a place where they could never interfere. Ciel and Claude both had that in common.

ALOIS: I made a deal with a demon knowing the consequences of my actions.. The gates of paradise would be forever be out of my reach.. But none of that mattered to me anymore...All I wanted to have was somebody to love.. And genuinely love me in return..

Why was it that Ciel Phantomhive had everything I so desperately waited my entire life for? What was so special about him? That being said I made a contract with Claude to gain possession of Ciel Phantomhive, without knowing that I would yet again fall in love…

_"is it possible that Sebastian could have truly forgotten everything ..? My first and only love.. I will go to any lengths to get what it is I truly desire_" Claude thought.

"Claude where were you. That bitch Hannah had to dress me. You will receive retribution for this. "

"Please excuse my insufficient punctuality... I was seeing to it that our contract be fulfilled to the best of my ability. I will greatly accept any punishment you see fit"

"get out of my sight "

"yesss... Your highness..."

Claude then bowed and returned to his business ...

Ciel had been thinking about how Sebastian had held him that previous night.. how he looked so worried for his safety.. but Why..?  
The only answer that popped into his head was that Sebastian had feelings for him., that idea was of course completely absurd. A demon having feelings for a mere mortal? That's ridiculous. As hard as Ciel tried to forget about what had happened the previous night... He just couldn't. He found himself spacing out during work, even during dinner with Lady Elizabeth.

When it was finally time for Ciel to retire that night...  
Ciel couldn't take it any longer.. He had to tell Sebastian how he really felt.. But how..? He couldn't just drop his prideful earl façade and break down like that. Ciel had always made sure he'd prevent anything from happening between him and his butler. Any other way, would be unnatural and improper. So he finally came out and said it…

"Sebastian... How do you feel about me...That's an order...!"

"My lord ... Do you know how long I have longed for you to ask me this very question?  
I think you are a pitiful, imperfect human... And I think that's what I've always  
Loved most about you..  
you hide behind this cement wall , because you are afraid to be hurt by anyone you love so dearly..After the death of your parents you lost that beautiful smile, which I work so hard every-day to see. You are the only thing that keeps me going day after day. You Ciel Phantomhive are my reason for living.

You have stolen the heart of a demon and I will forever be bound to you.. In other words Ciel.. I'm truly in love with you. I've felt this way about you for a long, time. You've shown me true love... and for that I will forever be in your debt."  
He then cupped Ciel's face, and pulled him for a passionate kiss.

***Slap*****

Sebastian was less than surprised to see his bochan's response.

"You bastard! Get out and go tend to a long and rigorous task...

And see to it that it lasts until morning..."

"Yes my lord ... But I will say this.. Just because I'm a demon.. It doesn't give me the inability to love you. I genuinely love you.. I wouldn't have my life any other way. I meant every word I just said to you, and I never lie…and sometimes….  
I can't help but think that fate brought us together on that fateful day... "  
Ciel's face turned cherry blossom red .. But stood firm on his order...

"Out Sebastian"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As Sebastian clothed Ciel with his night gown, Ciel got goose bumps every time Sebastian touched him. He's always felt the obvious attraction between the two had, but never had he once felt so affected by it. Ciel blushed throughout the entire time Sebastian was preparing him for bed.

But he started breathing heavily once Sebastian's hand "accidentally" grazed up Ciel's thigh. It sent chills up his spine. He wanted Sebastian to touch him again…. If only once more. This is just what Ciel begged inside for, though. He had no idea what was coming next.

Sebastian bit the tip of his glove off of his middle finger, and gently let it fall on the floor. He ran his hand through Ciel's dark, silky hair, and cupped his face in his hand. Ciel felt his heart hammering louder, and louder, and his breathing became louder and un-steady.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's face closer to his, and gingerly placed his lips on Ciel's, being delicate, almost as if Ciel were breakable. Sebastian opened his mouth, trying to get inside of Ciel's, beginning to be more forceful. Ciel let him, as he wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian pulled away, ruby eyes looking deep into those of Ciel's.

"Bocchan, let me love you. Let me _show_ you my love. Allow me to shower you with kisses, hold you, touch you, feel y-" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel's lips which were now inside of his own. Ciel was kissing at him with _need _  
Ciel hadn't fully known it, but he wanted this. He wanted Sebastian _bad_. He knew he loved Sebastian now. Sebastian kissed Ciel more forcefully, making Ciel love their kiss more than he thought he could.

Ciel instantly turned around, when he heard the sobs from the other side of the room.  
"C-Ciel... So, all along, this is what you've been hiding from me. For all these years! I never wanted to… I never wanted to believe you would ever hurt me so much. Even though I always knew in my heart you didn't love me as a bride, _I_ loved _you_, Ciel. You've gone too far…. So I… I can't marry you, Ciel. I can't!"  
Lizzie ran off sobbing, and deeply hurt by Ciel.

"Liz...Lizzie wait.. " but before he knew Lizzie was gone .  
"Sebastian you knew of this didn't you"  
"why yes.. My lord.. I felt that the maiden would be better off marrying a person more suitable to her "needs" seeing As your soul is to be mine..."  
Sebastian didn't truly believe the words the was saying.. In all honesty.. Lizzie and CIEL were perfect for  
Eachother..

**_ i love my lord so much.. And he WILL be mine forever. I cannot allow him to be tainted in such a way as to where I'm repulsed by the one I truly love most_**

-SLAP—

" my lord ...?"

"Sebastian .. You had no right to treat me with such disrespect .. You are MY butler and nothing more .. How could you ever think that there could  
Be something  
Between us.. After all these years of building up my family's name..you have tarnished it.. And for that I can never forgive you!

Now get out of my sight and STAY out of my sight until I have ordered you otherwise, now get out

Not Even CIEL Believed a word of what he was saying, he was to blinded by anger, and pride to respond to the situation in any other manner.

Never before had Sebastian felt such an ache in his heart. He loved Ciel so much, but how could he treat him so poorly? All Sebastian did was love and care for him; it aggravated him that Ciel was the only person on the planet that could ever make him feel such a way.

Even though CIEL knew in his heart that he didn't truly love Lizzie .. He couldn't let his butler know of the truth.. In addition to that what would become of the phantom hive estate.. With that in mind CIEL ordered Sebastian to prepare the carrage so CIEL could take care or unfinished business.. Just as CIEL was leaving he said one thing to his butler . "Sebastian, do NOT follow me.. This is an order"  
"but my lord I -"  
"Silence! That is enough demon.."

"yes ... My lord..."

All though CIEL so desperately wanted to tell Sebastian how he truly felt .. It was important that he Fixed things with his fiancé first ..

Once the butler reached his room he had more than the bed waiting for him. It was none other than... Claude...?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **  
"Claude Faustus."  
_I don't have time to deal with your incessant stupidity, _Sebastian wanted to say.  
"What do you want?"

And just before Sebastian's eyes Claude transformed into the demon he once knew.  
Before Sebastian even had time to even fathom the idea that Claude was really him…. Leviathan.

Leviathan, the one who had loved him.

Leviathan… the one Sebastian once thought he loved.

He hadn't realized that he shifted and positioned himself on top of Sebastian.  
Leviathan transformed back into Claude, and Sebastian was taken aback by this new realization.  
**MEANWHILE **

Ciel was on the way to Lizzie's Manor. Ciel didn't care about what happened to Lizzie, or even how she felt.. He just loved Sebastian… But how would the public act to such a drastic move? "Ciel Phantomhive, toy designer leaves betrothed ….for butler? That idea was preposterous!

Claude was already ripping his shirt off.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to do. Once he felt the other demon's erection on his, he completely lost it. Leviathan kissed at him hungrily, nipping at his lips. As he changed forms he kissed down Sebastian's neck and down his chest. All Sebastian could do was think of Ciel, and how he had hurt him. At the thought of this, Sebastian grew more, and more attached to this little game. Sebastian caught Leviathan's lips again, this time, full of raw lust.

He wanted Leviathan. He wanted Leviathan back, if just for tonight. Or was it Claude…?

He seemed to have read Sebastian's mind because soon after, he said, "Claude and Leviathan are but one, Sebastian."

Sebastian's whole body froze in shock. Nevertheless he managed some words out of his lips. "What do you mean?"

The male took Claude's form now. "I am Claude as well, my love."

Sebastian chuckled at the word _love._

"Don't you try to drill that word into my head, Leviathan. This isn't _true _love. Or did you forget?"

Leviathan's response to this was to sneak a hand down Sebastian's end, and kiss him once again. Sebastian wasn't particularly fond of the way Leviathan had ignored his question, but in no way did he protest against this. If anything he grew more attached to it. Sebastian added his tongue into the equation, leaving Leviathan feeling even more aroused. Sebastian's hand caught Leviathan's length, and he skillfully worked his fingers.

"Ngh-ah! S-Sebastian… you haven't changed one bit," he murmured between kisses, "you can still l-love me."

-  
Just as Ciel arrived at the manor he began to question why he was there in the first place.. Lizzie did deserve somebody better suited to her needs.. she would be a widow soon anyhow. Just as Ciel was about to Leave for departure Lizzie ran outside screaming "Wait ! WAIT CIEL! Before you leave.. theres something I must speak to you about.. "  
Ciel flinched  
"Lizzie what you saw today…was a complete misunderstanding I "  
Ciel knew the words he was speaking was complete nonsence. Lizzie wasn't a child anymore. In fact she was a beautiful young woman…. Any man would have been lucky to be betrothed to Lady Elizabeth…but sadly enough she was betrothed to the one man that couldnt fully satisfy her needs…

"Ciel…its okay…they say when you love somebody…if you truly love somebody youd be willing to let them go…for their own happiness. Never one have I seen you truly smile, or even enjoy spending ANY time with me at all. It seems the only one who could ever make your day brighter was…Sebastian…."  
"Lizzie…Id be doing anything to make it work… this cant end us..." Ciel Said.  
"I understand your worried about the press… but for now we can just leave it alone and make something up as we go along.. your secret will forever be safe with me"

In an instant Ciel grabbed Lady Elizabeth and brought her into an embracing, passionate kiss.

"I know nothing of love relating to you. All I know is that I feel no such thing for anyone apart from…" Sebastian decided not to say his name… it would make it harder to forget about him.

"You can't touch me like this and tell me you f-feel nothing. I kn-know you love me deep down. I know those feelings are being shadowed by those of your ma-master. But he doesn't deserve someone so ex… Ah! Exquisite like you."

Sebastian kissed at Leviathan's jaw and then up. He pressed his lips against his ear and said, "Don't think I'm doing this because I love you. I'm doing this the same reason any other demon would. We are the only two demons in existence who have ever experienced an emotion such as love. My love isn't meant for you, however."

Leviathan didn't say another word, he just let Sebastian kiss him down his neck, and then down his chest, all the while he was pumping at Clades end. Sebastian wrapped his free hand around the other male's torso, crushing their bodies impossibly closer. Just as Sebastian was going to replace his full hand with his mouth, they heard the door open.

Sebastian , I must speak to you at once it's very important that I ..."

And before CIEL could even finish.. He saw something that tore his already broken heart once more... And in a way that words could never describe..

CIEL hadn't felt such pain, since the death of his parents.. What was Sebastian doing..? And with Claude...? The person who's so desperately trying to end his life ..?  
"SEBASTIAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CONSPIRING!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME... TO US...WAS THIS PAYBACK FOR LIZZIE!? "

"CIEL I - "

"YOU FOOL! Claude interrupted.. You think you know of love!? Sebastian knows of no such thing .. He doesn't love you and never has.. He is simply your butler .. Waiting desperately for the day to come when he can take your soul and  
Never have to deal with you any longer. "

Eveeything was coming in so fast..what was it that Sebastian could say to much the situation better.. He had betrayed his one and only true love.. His meaning for existence ... His other half...

CIEL stormed out of the rooms .. Tears streaming down his face.,, just a Sebastian finally decided his next move..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sebastian was left in a trembling state of shock. Sebastian had to console his bochan.. But claude had other plans.,,

"Sebastian you are a demon.. Your not supposed to know of love .. Especially towards humans.. This is a disgrace to ALL demons, get your act together.. We are meant to be with eachother you can't deny me my love I - "

" that is enough. You played with me and my young lords head enough. I'm going to kill you. And your life as a demon will forever be finished. I will make you endure the most excruciating of all deaths . I will show no mercy! "  
Just as Sebastian darted off , to attack Claude he vanished ...and he was gone.,

In a matter of seconds, Sebastian was at Ciel's bedside trying the best he could to turn this situation around. Sebastian had never seen his Bocchan in such a condition. Not even on that fateful day, all those years ago.

Sebastian's heart started to ache- in such a way not even humans could endure. The pain was just too much for him. But he felt that it was a pain that he _deserved_. He was the one who had betrayed him. He is new to love, though, so he isn't quite sure what to do with a broken heart- a very unusual state for Sebastian.

He just did what his heart- the thing that had recently became overcome by love- told him to do.

"My dear Bocchan. Please, listen to me, my Love. You are the _only_ reason for my existence. You are the _only _thing that keeps me going day, after day. I've never come to know a love like this, and I know no matter _what_ I do, I can never atone for my sins. I was just so vulnerable… I have no excuse, I just-"

Sebastian was taken back by complete and utter shock when Ciel leaned in and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, playing with the back of his hair. He brought their faces closer, looking deep into those blood-red eyes. Ciel kissed Sebastian's nose, and to his surprise Sebastian was blushing. At the sight of this, Ciel let out a small giggle.

"Sebastian, I have been hiding behind a brick wall that has protected me from the burdens of love and emotion. But _nothing_ could ever stop me from loving you. I felt it was impossible for me to tell you something of that magnitude because… I wanted you to love me back… _genuinely_."

Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips, and said "Of _course_ I love you back, Bocchan. I couldn't live any other way."

Ciel pushed Sebastian, along with himself, onto the bed. Ciel couldn't believe he was kissing his love in such a way. He didn't know it could be possible. The very idea of Sebastian loving him back seemed unreal to him.

If Sebastian didn't assure Ciel every time he addressed him that he loved him, Ciel would think it was all a dream… a dream he would never want to wake up from.

Sebastian kissed Ciel up his face, to his forehead, his neck, and to his lips. Ciel was undeniably flustered by this all. He didn't take much action now other than kiss Sebastian back… he wasn't sure _how_ to actually do this. Ciel kissed Sebastian's neck, Sebastian getting more, and more excited throughout it all. Sebastian started to gracefully un-do Ciel's bow tie. He unbuttoned the older male's shirt in response. Once Ciel's shoulders and chest were bare, Sebastian kissed at them passionately.

Ciel ran his hands up and down Sebastian's hair, feeling that soft midnight black in his hands. Sebastian snuck a hand down Ciel's pants, and moved his hands accordingly to what he found would be pleasing to his young Master. Ciel was absolutely flustered by Sebastian's action. He had never felt so _divine._ Ciel pressed his lips to Sebastian's ear and said "I love you Sebastian, you are mine forever"

Sebastian's excitement grew at his lover's words of passion and couldn't believe his Bocchan wanted this as much as him. Sebastian never in his wildest dreams imagined he could have someone love him back. Sebastian never even thought he could love so much- so much it was almost painful. Sebastian undid Ciel's pants, and Ciel took them off when he realized what would happen next. Sebastian couldn't take any more this… this holding back. He undid his own, and turned Ciel face down. He started by kissing his neck, and made his way down his back.

Just the feeling of his Masters erection throbbing against his… it was too much for him. "My Lord… will you want to proceed with this game? I'm afraid if I go any further… It will be hard to stop."

"Sebastian… _love me _The only thing that has been bothering me this whole time was just the mere _thought _of you stopping."

Sebastian acted accordingly, and let his two fingers into Ciel's entrance. Ciel came out, covering the sheets with the pearly white liquid. "Ngh-ah! Se-Sebastian!"

"Just hold on a little longer, Ciel."

More than anything, Ciel was completely taken aback by, not only Sebastian's move, but how _beautiful _his own name sounded when Sebastian said it. He'd never really addressed him in such a way… Ciel didn't remember why, and didn't bother to. All he could do right now was focus on what was about to happen. In a panting cry, Sebastian replaced his fingers with his burned erection into Ciel's entrance. Ciel let out a scream filled with pleasure, excitement, and pain.

Sebastian came all into Ciel, filling Ciel with the pearly white beads leaving Sebastian's slit.

"It seems you're a bit tight, Ciel," Sebastian teased.

Ciel couldn't be worried by Sebastian's smirk. He could only savor every moment of this. Sebastian smirked when Ciel didn't respond.

Sebastian was in his own little paradise, filled with Ciel, and only Ciel. Sebastian moved up and down, and all Ciel could do want scream in pleasure, exciting Sebastian more- if that was even possible.

"A- ah, it's hurts," he stuttered in a small voice, wincing as the movement which caused the organ to throb.

Sebastian parted away, Ciel gasping breathlessly.


End file.
